Family Memories
by Scampiej
Summary: A series of one-shots following my story 'Family Fever'. They can stand on itself, but I'd recommend you'd read that one first.


**After finishing 'Family Fever', couldn't help but keep thinking about how Will &amp; Sonny's life would expand.. Call it a sucker for a happy family life with the current DOOL-storyline, but I won't guarantee all stories will be drama-free. **

**Anyway, this is the first installment of the six individual stories I have in mind (but not yet written). As always I would love to hear what you all think, so don't forget to leave a review! Xxx**

**##**

**Family Expansion**

Just a little after Lena was born, Sonny and Will's life got just that bit more hectic. Things always seem to get that way in the Horton-Kiriakis household, things always happened at the same time. They were in the middle of getting used to night feedings again and trying to divide attention between four kids, when suddenly Will's career started taking off. He'd been freelancing as a journalist ever since the boys were born and over the years invested a lot of free time in writing a blog filled with both personal stories as well as (short) fictional pieces, when he was contacted by a publisher interested in publishing a book. Obviously everyone was over the moon and Sonny was almost bursting with pride, but it did mean a little change in the family.

Next to that, Sonny was still managing his club, bistro and was considering expanding back to a separate coffeehouse as his club had flourished further away from that homey place people stopped for coffee during the daytime. He'd just noticed a perfect place that needed little work had come available and he was pretty eager to strike.

As a result, the family life got more hectic overnight. Will and Sonny tried the best they could to keep their children from noticing too many differences, resulting in the making of weekly schedules in the evening hours, but they were more than thrilled that both their families were eager to help out every once and awhile. The only thing they had to put on hold was the big plan to find themselves a nice family house with a great garden and a white picket fence (which was mandatory according to Will). Instead of that, they sacrificed a little part of their bedroom and living room to create a small, but workable nursery for Lena. They didn't want to move their family around again when they were still planning on that house, and it worked for now.

Then, one night, Ari came home from school at a rare night where both Will and Sonny were able to join them for dinner, and announced she wanted a puppy for her upcoming birthday. Will was quick to shoot Sonny a silent look, knowing that the latter was more than willing to consider it, and bit his lip. 'Ari, sweet pea, I don't think that's such a good idea' he started carefully.

Ari pouted, 'But I promise to take care of it real good! And I'm sure Jack and Liam will love a puppy too, wouldn't you?'

Ari shot one questioning look at her brothers and got the result she wanted. They both lifted their hands above their heads and smiled excitedly, 'PUPPY!'

Sonny pushed his lips together to keep a grin from forming in his lip he was sure his husband would frown upon, but their sons were adorable. Not identical and even pretty different, but still two peas in a pot. He met Will's gaze and took a breath, knowing what was expected of him, 'Ari, I'm afraid you're dad is right' he started diplomatically, 'it's just a little much. Daddy's writing here all the time, Lena is just a few weeks old and we can't exactly take a puppy around the building'

Ari let the wise words of her papa sink in and pouted slightly, 'But I really want a puppy real bad' she tried again, 'We can take it to the park'

Will recognized the dreamy look on Sonny's face and let out a breath, 'Maybe next year, sweetie' he compromised.

Ari recognized his final tone and crossed her arms, 'But daddy, it's MY birthday!' she gave her final point. Will's face turned strict, but Sonny spoke first, 'Arianna, watch your tone' he interrupted, 'What do you say to daddy for being rude?'

Arianne looked down at her plate and shuffled her carrots around, 'I'm sorry for being rude, daddy' she mumbled.

Will nodded slightly and helped Liam with his corn, relieved that Ari had stopped her efforts for now. They finished dinner, cleared everything and had fun playing with Ari's doll house together before it was finally time for bed. Sonny kissed the kids goodnight while Will did a bedtime story, getting Lena out for her crib for a bottle. He was about ready when Will came back into the room and was ready to walk around with his baby girl. He leaned in to give Sonny a loving kiss on the head while taking Lena, when he already noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, 'Sonny, no'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Will, why not consider it? I mean, I used to have a dog when I was Ari's age too'

Will rolled his eyes, 'You lived in a mansion with three older brothers, a maid and a stay-at-home mum' he pointed out

Sonny nodded, 'And I loved Sparky very much'

Will just shook his head, 'We don't have the space or the time for a puppy, Son' he stated, 'you know I'm right'

For a moment, Sonny just watched Will bouncing Lena softly against his chest until she finally let out her burp. He wordlessly got up and put his arms around Will's waist, catching the little girl in between them. Will kissed him softly and just enjoyed the moment, before finally getting ready to put their baby girl back to sleep, 'I meant what I said to Ari. Maybe next year, when we've moved into a house with a garden' he said.

Sonny grinned, 'don't forget the white picket fence' he added. Will smiled and leaned in for another kiss, 'Never'

##

A few weeks later, Sonny had brought all four kids to play around in the new coffee house he was opening. He had just got the keys the day before and simply felt the urge to let his kids see the place. He was surprised to find T there, who had worked himself up as a great assistant manager, who was already going over the redecoration plans they had made. As it was a nice day out, they decided to go and sit outside for a bit to go over their ideas, while the oldest three entertained themselves with the toys Sonny had brought for them. He saw T checking the sleeping Lena and gave him a grin, 'She's gorgeous mate' he complimented.

Sonny grinned proudly, 'She's perfect' he agreed wholeheartedly, when they suddenly heard a scream.

Sonny was already on his feet leaving T with Lena before Ari could call out for her papa, and ran across the corner to the bushes they were playing. He met up with Liam's cries and saw him lying on the floor, clearly tripped, and scooped him up. He calmed him down carefully and observed the damage, when he noticed both Jack and Ari weren't interested in their brother but were gazing in the bushes. When he crouched down, he finally saw what had caught there interest and saw the silent plea Ari was giving him. He quickly put Liam down and watched as the furry kitten backed up when another kid approached his hiding spot, 'Sweeties, you're scaring him' he softly spoke, pulling them back slightly, 'Ari, could you walk to T and ask him to get me some milk'.

A moment later, she arrived back with Lena's bottle and a glass ashtray, making Sonny smile. He told his kids to back of a little and go back over to T, while he was quick to collect an old blanket and carton from inside. When he returned to the bushes, he saw the thin kitten had crawled out and was licking the formula eagerly. He scooped him up without hesitation and put him in the box, where the furry animal let out some disapproving meows. It quickly quieted down when Sonny added the ashtray and started drinking again, while Sonny walked back to his kids.

Ari was the first to take a peek in the box and exclaim a squeal, 'He's so cute, papa! Can we keep him?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Daddy said no pets, remember?' he pointed out, looking at T for back up. T, however, grinned silently and enjoyed the show. All three oldest kids had lost interest in their toys and were fixated on the kitten, who'd looking up at them with wide eyes. For a moment, Sonny let them be and finished up his work with T before he had to go back to their apartment. Lena was bound to wake up hungry soon and he was now out of formula. Just as they reached the end of their plans and T assured him he'd be there in the early morning to let the workers in, he instructed the kids to pack up. That resulted in six pleaded eyes, clearly not eager to leave the little kitten behind.

'We can't leave him, papa' Ari spoke carefully, 'he doesn't have a mommy'

'She has a..' T started, but stopped talking when he saw the look Sonny gave him. For a moment, he pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing, 'Okay fine, but just for tonight!'

As expected, Will was less than enthusiastic when he came home that night and found all three kids hovering over a carton box. He gave Sonny a non-impressed look and Sonny put his hands in the air, 'What was I supposed to do?' he pointed out, 'I told them just for the night and they're not to take it out of the box'

That night, all kids ate their dinner perfectly and Liam was the first to carefully approach his daddy, 'Daddy, can we call him Elmo?'

Will gave Sonny a look, but Jack was the first to respond, 'No, we'll call him Cookie Monster!' he exclaimed happily. Sonny bit his lip and put down his fork, 'I said we take him home tonight, but we can't keep him sweeties. I'll take him back to the coffee house tomorrow'

Ari dropped her fork as well and gasped, 'But he'll die, Papa, he doesn't have a mommy anymore!'

Liam and Jack looked at each other, before they decided to drop their forks as well, 'I don't want him to die!' they exclaimed with tears in their eyes.

Will just bit his lip and looked at Sonny, trying to come up with a solution, when Sonny tried to calm them down, 'We won't leave him' he promised them quickly, 'How about we'll l put his box in the office at the new coffee house and we'll try to find his owners? We can give him milk and put up flyers so they know he's with us'

Will was impressed with the impact his calming voice had on their kids and Ari was the first to nod, 'Can we come and play with him?' she wondered. Sonny nodded, 'As long as he's still with us' he added quickly, 'and you'll have to help us with putting up flyers'

A little over a week later, Will opened the door to the new coffee house. Ari ran in front of him and preceded her running brothers towards the office. He was quick to push the stroller in and greet his husband with a smile. Sonny quickly made his way over and greeted his baby girl, 'If I knew a kitten in my office would get my family to make daily visits, I would've gotten one years ago' he joked before leaning in for a kiss.

Will smiled back, 'They were untenable at home, did get them to clean their rooms and their play area though. How're things going here?'

'Just finishing up the main areas, so just have to paint the back areas and the office before we can start getting furniture and inventory in by next week' he explained, while they walked over to the office with the stroller. They took in the sight of their kids playing with Elmo, when Sonny put his hand on Will's shoulder, 'Will, there's one thing though'.

Will looked up with a questioning look when Sonny bit his lip, 'there's still no response and even the vet said Elmo's most like a stray' he started, 'and I like I mentioned, we're painting the office next week..'

Will rolled his eyes with a sigh, before looking back over to the kids. They were now playing tag and the happy kitten was running in between them. He finally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Okay fine' he let out, 'We'll take him home'

It only took a few moments before all three kids bombarded themselves at their daddy and thanked him while Sonny scooped the confused kitten up and petted him carefully, 'looks like you're officially part of the family now, Elmo' he concluded with a smile.


End file.
